1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a heating apparatus is proposed, which includes a fixing roller, a pressing roller, a pressing arm that supports the pressing roller, a cam that lowers the pressing arm, and an arm that supports a roller that applies drag to a peripheral surface of the cam.